Spearguns are devices used to project spears (shafts) using pneumatic forces (not discussed in detail here) or elastic forces. The spears are typically made of a metal such as stainless steel. Typically a speargun is 30 cm to over a meter in length, and is made of materials such as metal, wood, plastic, carbon fiber, or some combination. Examples of spearguns in the prior art are illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2.
A spear or shaft typically sits on top of the speargun. One or more elastic bands, often called power bands, are attached to the speargun near the front (also called the muzzle) of the speargun. Typically the band is a single piece, and this single band passes through a through a hole in the speargun (as illustrated in FIG. 1) or by directly attaching them to the top of the speargun near the front (as illustrated in FIG. 2), in which case there are two bands (or a pair of bands). Such bands are typically circular tubes made of latex or other elastic substance, and resemble surgical tubing or exercise bands.
The bands are stretched by the user and the ends of the bands are inserted onto the shaft using a notch or tab on the shaft (this process is called loading). The insertion is made by an object typically called a wishbone, which is attached to the end of the band or bands nearer the rear of the gun. In this state the stretched elastic bands store energy. When the shaft is released by releasing a trigger mechanism, the shaft is projected forward by the stored energy of the elastic bands. The shaft is projected forward of the speargun as the power bands quickly contract and release their energy. Typically the target of the shaft is a fish or some other prey that the user wishes to catch. The shaft is typically aimed by the user at a fish or other underwater object to strike and penetrate it.
In the prior art, when the band or bands are stretched (loaded), and the end opposite the base or stock is inserted onto the shaft using the wishbone, significant forces are created outward and rearward on the muzzle. Such forces can cause stress on the muzzle of the base or stock, which can cause it to crack, deform, or break. The force on the band or bands can also cause paint or other coating on the base or stock to delaminate. Thus, there is a need in the art for a manner of attaching power bands to the muzzle of the base or stock in a way that reduces or eliminates these forces.